


Him

by sobbingfandomstyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, sabriele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobbingfandomstyle/pseuds/sobbingfandomstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel Prompt: Gabriel tries to save Sam from the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

This is it. He has had enough. He can’t take it anymore, he sighs in frustration, how much longer must he stay in this ‘heaven’ his own personal hell. He kicks at nothing and everything at the same time and gives a storm inducing cry.

"Do you enjoy my suffering?" He yells, " Is this what you want! To watch me wither away? Fine! Go ahead but please save him please let someone save him.” 

He lets out sob and a broken, “Please Father..”

A crackle of power shifts around him and and then a stillness.

“He will be saved.” Booms quietly through the space. 

He feels as if he is experiencing every emotion that has been and will ever be, and then he whispers,

"Sam"


End file.
